Manofesto
by Lucy Gore
Summary: Babydoll continues her journey as her spirit is reunited from other dimensions into a single world. Having claimed her existence, she finds herself with new challenges and proceeds to find new teammates in order to help her rescue her sister.


everyone has an angel, a guardian who watches over us.

we cannot know what form it will take, one day an old man,

the next day, a little girl…

but don't let appearances fool you, they can be as fierce as any dragon.

yet they are not here to fight our battles…

but to whisper from our heart, reminding that its us…

its every one of us who holds the power over the worlds we create….

 _every body's looking for something…_

Ever since that fateful night…i have been looking for a way to undo my mistakes…

but life is filled with mistakes, just like it was a mistake that the cable to the radio

(my gateway to another world) was damaged.

it was a mistake to knock off the potatoes,

that water in the barrel began to leak at the angle of the drain,

the same angle where the broken cable was…

and perhaps it was fate that one of the robots was still alive to deactivate the bomb…

we can deny our angels exist, convince ourselves they can't be real..

but they show up anyway, at strange places and at strange times.

they can speak through any character we can imagine,

they'll shout through demons if they have to, daring us, challenging us to fight…

Sweet pea glanced at Baby Doll with the same expression as when they had first met…her eyes filled with pain and regret.

Blue was right when he spoke of the lobotomy, i don't remember my given name anymore.

That name is long gone, i prefer baby doll now.

I won't need to ever hear my name again, not until i find my sister; she will be the one to remind me of who i was.

Until then, i am a fight, i am a reason to go on, i have a purpose; and i won't ever let anyone have me, not ever.

No one can take this away from me.

It all started at mount Mikasa, when the crows eye flashed a brief second and flew away.

I felt my sister, in that split second.

Her soul is somewhere, and I'm going to escape from here, and once i am free,  
i am going to free her as well.

The man in a monks robes walks up to me, a proud smile on his lips.

He claps his hands.

"Well done." he says, allowing a few seconds of a chuckle and for me to recover my breath.

He then nudges his head in the direction of his now destroyed temple.

"Come this way, we've got business to take care of.

You've got a team waiting for you."

And that is how i met the girls.

Each one of them adding a precious asset to the team.

We all learned to work together, we grew close, in order to be free, we were going to need each other…

i never knew that things would end up like this…and perhaps that was just faith as well.

The greatest sacrifice, and the perfect victory…in the end, we were all set free.

Sweat pea and i climbed the latter up to the chopper, the sound of the rotor blade  
spinning at a high velocity resounding as a blur in these seconds.

the shock of the explosion in this far away land…the feeling of loss of a valuable teammate and friend.

I look away from the devastating view below me and turn my attention in front of me to look at Sweet Pea.

Captain holding her tightly as she sobs hysterically into his chest.

The loss of her sister…a feeling i know so well.

A few minutes pass in this heavy silence, the only sound being that of the batting of the rotor above us.

No one says a word.

Sweet Pea's cries drowned out by the mechanical noise.

Abruptly, these painful cries stop, and Sweet Pea grows unusually still,

her expression establishing a blank, lifeless look to it.

"What's happening," i question worriedly, leaning toward her, ready to help in any way i can.

Amber turns back at me, wondering what the fuss was about.

"Is everything okay back there?" captain nods at both of us.

"everything's fine. Sweet pea has fallen into a dormancy.

the incredible loss of her sister in three different realities could be devastating to her soul,

she is retreating into herself to blunt the impact." he states matter of fact.

He looks to me to confirm my reaction, i nod to signal that i understood.

As if it were a cue, a loud beeping sound proceeds to resonate somewhere from the front of the chopper,

unnamed and i look toward Amber.

"Captain, i've got something on my radar, i don't know where its coming from, its confusing my coordinates!"

She states, a tone of worry peeking through her usually suave articulation.

We look around us, hoping we may be able to spot whatever it is that was approaching us.

Without any warning, a spray of bullets begin to pelt the metal confines of our copter.

"To our left!" I cry into the mic by my mouth.

"On it!" Amber replies, repositioning the wheel to fly us below the line of fire,

At the same instant, captain takes a rifle from the gun rack and positions himself by the door,

i look back to check Sweet Pea's condition, she was completely out.

I shift my attention back to the problem at hand, taking out my .45.

In a few seconds our attacker appears through the thick clouds,  
i look carefully to see Blue operating the machine gun shooting at us,

his two companions steering the chopper.

i open the door, aiming for the delicate rotor mast holding their ship in the air,

theres no way we are going down without a fight.

The combined punch of my .45 and captain's machine gun manages to blow out the mast.

However, just as the enemy goes down, a powerful shattering of glass flies everywhere as the window to the cockpit bursts.

blood spatters everywhere.

"NO!" i scream as the helicopter abruptly jolts out of line as there was now no one to manage the controls.

Several loud signals come to life, as if the machine itself knew just how wrong things had become.

"AMBER!" i scream, but captain grabs my arm, i look back at his forever composed face.

"Do your mourning later, you've got other things to worry about." he stated, handing me what seemed like a parachute.

"You'll need this if you want to survive."

Gaining speed, both heavy machinery's proceed to fall out of the thick lining of clouds.

Once an object falls into an atmosphere, it is determined which world it will land in depending on it's coordinates.

It is a concept similar to tuning into a radio.

This, like all other worlds, was a distant land from the other realities where tragedy had just befallen the girls.

A dress room filled with disturbed gasps and cries, a gunshot having been fired…

a world oblivious to the compassion and determination to dream of freedom snuffed out like the flicker of a candle.

In this strange land, was to be the battlefield to determine the outcome of this fight.

Who would win? And in the end, who's story would be told?

Still in the sky, Baby Doll and captain activate their parachutes, looking around the clear blue sky and the land below.

baby doll holding sweat pea as she descended , softly landing before hitting the stone floor.

What seemed to be ancient greek ruins melded into a large lake.

Collapsed pillars peaking from the mirky mysteries of the water,  
a substantial stone platform littered with broken statues and empty, ruined buildings.

both Helicopters landed in a fury, flames bursting as their engines were smashed by the force.

The explosion quickly setting aflame any branches or plants that had grown between the cracks of stone.

Debris flying every which way.

Blue and his two men landed, one of them holding someone else.

It was Blondie.

Blondie cried and cried as she made no attempt to break free of the loose grip on her shoulders.

Something was off.

Several feet away from ground, Baby Doll disengaged her parachute and landed in a fury.

As soon as her feet touched, a white mist arose in a perimeter around her, softening her fall, weightless like a feather.

Baby Doll ran forward, looking solely at Blondie.

"Blondie, what happened?" she asked, confusion muddling her voice.

Blondie didn't dare look at her.

"Im sorry, i wasn't strong enough…" she paused between breaths, her eyes gazing downward.  
"He said everything would be ok…"

Blue, standing a few feet behind the group interjected,  
his usual weasel looking snicker on his face, but eyes that were serious.

Walking over toward one of his men, Blue took out a hand gun from its holder residing at his comrades side.

Both men looked unsure, tightlipped about what was happening and backed away.

"That's right, Blondie came to us, trying to help the girls off the dangerous path."  
Blue said, his smile fading as he walked behind her.

At this point Blondie looked back up at Baby doll, tear stained and heaving.

"I didn't want to fight anymore." she admitted.

Baby Doll groaned, brows furrowed, not knowing how to tell Blondie to think about what she had done; so instead she kept quiet and shook her head in disapproval.

"Blondie, i want to thank you for everything you've done." Blue interjected,  
walking over beside her, licking dry lips.

"The thing is…we hate snitches, so…" and as he said this, the gun at his side pointed towards the heart,  
and in one loud, seemingly absolute shot,

Blondie's heart imploded, a lifeless body falling to the ground, and as it hit the stone floor,  
she shattered into a million pieces only to vanish into the atmosphere.

NO one knew where her soul went, or perhaps it simply disappeared, for Blondie had lost her fight, she had given up.

With rage, Baby Doll took her Katana from behind her, her eyes intensely fixed on Blue as he aimed his gun at her.

"You know," he paused, walking closer and closer toward her,

"All i wanted was to have what belongs to me, to play with my own toys." Blue said, shooting once at her,

Baby Doll easily countered the bullet, which in turn ricocheted off of her blade, she waited, stance solidly grounded and ready to pounce.

"All i wanted was to have you." He said, taking out two steel tonfa's from under his suit.

Blue's gaze looking Baby Doll hungrily up and down, standing a foot away from her.

"Whats the matter, Baby doll…did you lose your fight?" he baited, taking up a fighting stance to match her own.

Baby doll, smiled at him, eyes rage filled and wild with determination,  
the hint of pain and distant sorrow always underlining her every gaze.

"No, i just found it." she stated, sword swinging towards him, Blue blocked with his tonfa,  
but the sword simply sliced through it, taking his hand with it.

Blue yelped, holding his arm in pain, he didn't understand how it was she was able to  
slice through his soul weapon so easily.

The look in her face told him what he soon understood.

Her soul was stronger than his, her weapon had the power of her intention,  
and he knew that his soul had been decaying long since before they had met each other.

There was nothing he had strong enough to hurt her.

As this dawned on him, he watched as Baby Doll stabbed her sword into his shoulder.

Blue slumped to the floor, looking up at her, mouth agape in shock.

Baby Doll's heel pushed him down as she withdrew her sword.

"You'll never have me, ever." She stated, grabbing the key from his neck and yanking it off

Creating momentum, she kicked him down with her heel and turned to look for Sweet Pea.

She spotted the woman several feet to the side and ran towards her, not giving Blue a second thought.

Unnamed captain had taken care of Blue's henchmen while she was busy,  
he killed one and had begun interrogating the other.

He nodded at Baby Doll as she briefly lay eyes on him and went back to the woman at hand.

"Sweet Pea!" She pleaded as she shook the lifeless woman

Baby Doll caught her limp body, waiting for the slumbering girl to wake up.

A few moments passed and the brunettes eyes fluttered slightly open.

"Sweet pea, come on, you gotta get up, we have to get out of here!"

The blonde girl gently implored.

When she regained enough cognition, Sweet pea shook her head, a small smile on her tear stained face.

"No. This is your story, Baby.

i've got another story to go to, i'm done here…" she gently explained, and as she said this,  
her body began to crumble and vanish,

but before her face was gone, a tear found itself rolling down to her cheek,

she took baby's hand with what was left of her hand.

"Thank you, for never giving up…even though i doubted you every step of the way…"

and with that, she vanished entirely, her ashes spreading into the wind.

Baby doll sat there and cried, she cried for all her friends whom had given up their lives for their freedom, and hers.

Suddenly a buzzing began to grow louder, it was coming from the sky.

Angel had walked over to Baby Doll, whom stood up and looked up in the direction of the noise,  
drying the tears from her eyes.

Two bright lights flying in slightly different directions came hurling towards them,  
like comets lit with blue fire crashing into the atmosphere.

As they drew closer and closer, they began to slow in their trajectory, glowing brighter and brighter.

As they were a few feet away from Baby Doll, they grew smaller and smaller, and she felt a warm familiarity from them,  
muffled sounds as if whisped in from the wind.

all of a sudden, these bright orbs disappeared into her shoulders.

For a few seconds of stillness, they disappeared, until they reemerged once again,  
but now in the shape of a pair of large wings made of smoke-like-light.

These wings enveloped baby doll completely, she closed her eyes as she felt warmth envelop her.

At first she wasn't sure what was happening, but now she knew that these two orbs were the remaining pieces of her in the other two worlds.

She had done what she needed to do there, and she was free, so these fragments were now returning to her.

She felt herself grow stronger as these shards began to merge with her once again.

A bright blue slither of ink began to emerge from her back, tracing lines throughout from the center and moving outward.

These lines began to spread to her neck, arms, stomach and legs.

She felt several shifts in her being and her memories from these other two lives return to her, all she had done.

She felt the souls of her friends, and their dreams form into something solid on her side.

Symbols and colors splashing in her vision.

And finally she felt this enveloping warmth draw back into her and she opened her eyes.

Angel was looking at her with a proud smile.

"it seem's you have leveled up, baby doll." he provided, giving her a stern nod.

Baby doll looked down at her self, she noticed her body was now covered in tattoos of feathers,  
she knew they symbolized her fight for freedom, and that twice she had become free.

She also noticed she now had a second .45 revolver at her side,  
and on her left thigh was a holster with a happy face and sad face buttons on both extremities,  
inside this strapped holster were four sturdy kunai, each had a different colored tape wrapped around them.

These symbolized the dreams of her comrades, and now they would be beside her, protecting her in battle.

She looked back up at angel with a content smile on her face, she was so happy to know that she had succeeded.

"The ultimate sacrifice, the perfect victory." she repeated, remembering when she first had met Angel,  
and he had said these words to her.

Angel nodded.

"Indeed, and now this new chapter in your story is waiting to be written, look at your sword."

She took out her sword from its scabbard and she realized it was several inches longer, the hilt had changed as well.

The blade no longer had its old story carved into it, it was now blank.

She was contently admiring it when all of a sudden a gunshot was fired in her direction,  
her body acted quicker than she had time to be aware of the threat,

her sword blocked the bullet, causing it to richochet somewhere else.

She looked in the direct of the gunshot and saw that blue was still alive.

His face was crumbling away, and he was lying on the floor, perched onto his elbow with a gun haphazardly pointed at her.

He shot another bullet and this time Baby Doll began to walk towards him, livid frown in place.

She continued to dodge bullets as she felt heat rise from within her, white smoke began to gather around her,  
surrounding her in mist.

She felt pressure build up and her sword began to glow.

Baby Doll kicked her heels up and with one powerful jump she landed a powerful blow onto Blue, slicing him in half.

This time, Blue's body completely shattered, and the pieces vanished into the air.

A dark blue orb of smoke rose from the ashes and was sucked into Baby Doll's sword,  
as if a magnet was pulling it in.

The sword completely enveloped the blue smoke until it was gone,  
and Baby Doll watched as a shape was carved into the blade at the edge of the hilt.

She inspected it closely to see it was a skull with a blade stabbed into the middle,  
the lines were black with a dark blue edge glowing around them.

She felt knowledge of a new move write itself into her mind and body.

"It seems that your sword has acquired a new ability." Angel interjected, walking beside her with his usual casual smile.

"Your sword will eat the souls of your greatest enemies, and it will reward you with strength." he explained.

"it will tell your story." Baby doll nodded. she took a few steps back and closed her eyes.

she focused on the power she had just learned, she felt the knowledge surface from deep within her,

once it was set up, she allowed herself to let it out. with a kick of her heel she spindled backward,

sword held tightly by both hands as smoke seeped out from the blade,

forming a horizontal ring around her, spikes materializing into a deadly wheel  
spinning faster and faster veering slightly off its axis.

With sword in hand baby doll delivered a clean slice in a complete 360 radius,  
landing gracefully back onto the concrete.

it seemed this new technique would come in handy for certain enemies.

Angel waited for her to brush herself off and then motioned for her to reach out her hand.

He placed a small object in her palm and closed it tightly, then let go.

"I found this on the ground where blue's henchmen had remained." he stated.

Baby doll opened her palm only to find a small teardrop shaped vial with a silver cap,

small tendrils of silver formed at the top to make a small ring for a thread to attach to it,  
inside the vial was a clear blue liquid, it looked almost like water, only it had a velvety, glow texture.

"What is this?" she asked as she admired the little trinket.

Angel shrugged with a knowing smile "you'll have to ask someone else for that information."  
Baby Doll shot him a perplexed look, wondering who that someone was.

She decided not to question him further and put the vial away in a small pouch hidden in the kunai pouch on her thigh.

"So, what now?" she asked him bluntly, "where are we?"

Angel turned around and began to walk toward the edge of the forest opposite of the wide lake.

"You still need to find your sister, right? You won't be able to do it alone." he stated.

Baby Doll shuttered and hugged her arms, feeling a twinge of pain at the absence of her teammates.

She felt very alone.

"I dont have a team anymore…" she muttered. Angel nodded, pausing to match her pace.

"Which is why we need to get you a new one." This seemed like the logical thing,  
although who would want to team up with her, she had no idea,

and knew even less how they were going to find other people.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Angel beat her to it. "Just trust me." he said as they began to walk down a small dirt road into the forest.

Baby Doll closed her mouth, pondering on those three words, after a minute of thought, she nodded.

She knew he was the only one he could trust now, so she decided to leave it all to him.

her fate was in his hands.


End file.
